Field of the Invention
The field of the invention is class 81--tools, specifically special tools in subclass 3R. The positioning apparatus of the invention can be classified into subclass 300, which includes tool jaws being positioned by relatively movable handles.
The object of the invention is to provide a tool to permit the one man installation of wall panels or ceiling panels utilized in residential or commercial structures.
A further object of the invention is to provide a tool which will so position said panels in close proximity to the supporting structural studs or structural rafters.
A further object of the invention is to provide a universal tool which can be adjustable according to the thickness of the wallboard which is installed in the particular application thereto.